


Finally

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, dagcup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Now that Dagur is his ally, Hiccup allows Dagur to have sex with him, and he likes it a lot more than he thought he would.





	Finally

“I’d hold on to something if I were you.” Dagur’s voice was rough and heavy, the way it usually got when he was turned on, and though the tone of it had used to scare him, now, Hiccup loved it. 

“Why?” Hiccup was on all fours on his bed,  naked, Dagur’s hands running pleasantly and longingly over his back and sides.

An equally naked Dagur took him by the hips, leaned over him. “Because I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll be feeling me for days.” He rubbed a hand over his lower abdomen, just above his hard and aching cock. “Right in here.” He kissed at his shoulder, and then his hand disappeared from his abdomen. Hiccup’s breathing turned into eager pants.

The head of Dagur’s cock rubbed teasingly against his stretched and oiled hole. Dagur had fingered him before telling him to get in this position, and Hiccup had nearly cum from that. He was ready for this, wanting for it. Though, he had never had sex with Dagur before. He wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up here, willing and ready to take Dagur’s cock, but here he was.

Hiccup moaned as the head made it past his rim, stretched him further. It was easy to label Dagur’s cock as big. It wasn’t quite as long as his own, but it was terribly thick, and the way it rose erect between Dagur’s strong legs was primal in a way. It was proof that Dagur  _ wanted  _ him. And he’d wanted him for a long while now: more than three years. No wonder he planned on fucking him so hard.

Hiccup gave a cry as Dagur sank into him. He’d taken cock before, but never one of this girth. Taking Dagur’s advice, he raised his hands to grip at the headboard of his bed and steady himself.

Dagur groaned, kissed each of his shoulder blades open-mouthed. He wasn’t moving yet, was just reveling in being inside him, and Hiccup was okay with that. He needed time to get adjusted. 

“Oh  _ gods _ , how I’ve wanted you, Hiccup. Just like this.” He ran his tongue in a trail over Hiccup’s spine that had him shivering. “My cock sheathed in your tight ass.” He pressed forward a little, which had both of them grunting. “Right down to the balls.”

“Am I living up to your expectations?” Hiccup asked. He wondered if Dagur had hyped himself up so much for this one act that he would be disappointed by the reality of it.

Dagur leaned over him, mouth latching onto one ear, and Hiccup sighed. “Yes you are.” He massaged his hips. “You ready?”

A sudden fear was mixing in with Hiccup’s eagerness and arousal, fear of just how  _ much  _ Dagur wanted him. It wasn’t the same level of fear he got when Dagur would tie him up and look at him like he was stripping him with his eyes, but it was still there, fear of his need for him.

“Just don’t break me.” Hiccup tried to make it sound like a joke.

Dagur huffed. “We both know you’re hardly as fragile as you look.”

That was true enough, Hiccup supposed. He wanted this, and so he could handle how Dagur wanted to take him.

He didn’t start out slow. One instant there was no movement, and then there was rapid rocking that served to shake the bed and make it thump against the wall. Hiccup shouted with it, threw his head back, and Dagur moaned, dug his teeth into the side of his neck. 

The friction was so lovely, so high in pleasure that it was traipsing the line of burning. There was something so good about each time Dagur thrusted full into him, but it would be gone the instant it happened as he pulled out, but only to viciously work his way back in and give it to him all over again. Then best of all was the rough slide across his prostate, that insistent rubbing and pounding that poured hot pleasure through his core.

Hiccup was loud with it. He and Dagur were alone in his hut, so it didn’t matter to him. His cheeks flushed red at the thought of someone from outside possibly hearing it though.

“That’s it, Hiccup! That’s it!” Dagur straightened off of him, and the position had him going at him even harder. Hiccup gripped the headboard tight as a way to brace himself. 

“ _ Ah. Oh…  _ Oh  _ fuck… _ ”

“You like me pounding your little ass?” Dagur panted, to which Hiccup desperately nodded. He was usually a fan of slower lovemaking, so this came as a surprise to him, but he really did. 

“Funny.  _ Agh…  _ And all these years you didn’t want me to.  _ Shit. _ ”

“Th-things were different,” Hiccup got out. His relationship with Dagur was more than complicated, and he didn’t feel like now was the right time to discuss it. “We hated each other.”

“Would’ve made it better.”

Hiccup wanted to argue, but he didn’t. He couldn’t, not with something so complicated, not when pleasure was being speared into his body. That seemed like a good word for it for how violent this was. He wasn’t really feeling pain now, but he knew he would hurt after. Right now, that didn’t matter.

“Fuck, are you always this loud?” Dagur inquired to his moans and cries.

Suddenly feeling self conscious now that it had been brought up, Hiccup gritted his teeth, whined through his clenched jaw. 

“No, no, that was perfect.  _ Ungh _ , please. Be loud for me.”

Hiccup’s face was beet red. Even with Dagur pleading with him, he felt embarrassed now. There was a guttural growling sound in his throat.

“Come on, baby.” Dagur pressed himself against his back. “Didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He nuzzled the back of his head with his nose, then licked at the side of his neck. “You sound perfect.”

“My voice is weird,” Hiccup argued.

“Not to -  _ mm  _ \- me. Especially not when I’m fucking you.” For a moment there were just the sounds of their harsh breathing and the slapping of skin on skin, as if to accentuate the nature of the act. Dagur nibbled at the shell of his ear, and Hiccup groaned rather loudly, again losing his inhibitions. “Fucking you  _ really  _ hard.”

At that, Hiccup’s voice dissolved into moans and cries, and a shudder went through Dagur’s body. So he did derive pleasure from hearing him.

Eventually, Dagur wanted a change in position, and Hiccup was fine with that. He laid on his back and lifted his legs for Dagur, met his wild and lustful eyes as he thrusted back into his body.

“Ah, that’s better,” Dagur claimed, taking ahold of the backs of Hiccup’s knees. “Wanna see what face you make when you cum.”

Hiccup grasped at the sheets as Dagur pounded his body, writhed and rolled, twisted his head. It was all so good and he didn’t want it to stop.

But eventually it had to. The pleasure in his body was building, rising to a searing heat in all the places that mattered. A few more well-placed thrusts and… there. He arched at the burst of pleasure, would have yelled but was left breathless and floundering for air. His toes curled and his hands tightened, his passage contracting around Dagur to squeeze every last bit of sensation into him. His cock throbbed and burned and shot out ropes of cum onto his stomach.

In the midst of his climax came Dagur’s. The man gasped out his name, tossed his head back, his body shuddering. Hiccup was able to regain his breath and moan at the tail end of his and the sensation of Dagur releasing into him. 

Once it was done, Dagur slipped out of him, released his legs and fell onto all fours over him. He kissed Hiccup hard, and it was the first time he’d ever kissed him. There was deep gratitude in it, passion, revelry. They moaned into each other with the aftershocks of pleasure.

Then Dagur was kissing lower, over his neck, his collarbone, his chest. Hiccup was surprised when he began to lick up the substance on his stomach that was still heaving from trying to catch his breath. Dagur was panting against him. He stopped just short of licking at his softening cock, came back up, kissed him again, shoving his tongue into his mouth, and Hiccup could taste himself on him. He took Dagur’s face in both hands, found himself kissing back. 

Eventually, Dagur pulled away, breathing hard. He rested his forehead against Hiccup’s.

“Thank you, Hiccup. Thank you.”


End file.
